kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Fall 2015 Event/E-5
Information To enter the map, you need to have a CL flagship plus min. one DD, and at most CL + 4 DD + X. X can only be CA, CAV, CT, CLT, CL or DD. (Report needed: do 2CA work?) Normal: 4 kills Hard: 5 kills |label4 = Reward |value4 = Easy: Normal: Hard: All: }} Branching rules * Sendai, Kawakaze, Shigure, 1 CLT, 2 DD ** This is the Historical Setup ** A C G J K L N * Only Shigure ** A C F G J K L N * Only Sendai and Shigure OR Shigure '''and Kawakaze' ** '''A C E H J K L N' * LoS check preboss when the gauge becomes red * 15 eLoS is enough for hard mode Tips AS Values * Anything above zero will result in Air Supremacy. 'Fleet composition' * For the Historical Setup branching at A C G J K L N, the CLT can be replaced with CAV@oniisamasasuga on Facebook ** Equip seaplane for LoS boost ** Equip sanshiki for bonus against PT imp ** Equip CA 20.3(2) or similar strong variants Debuffing/Weakening ''' Defeating a certain amount of PT Imp Packs within the Map will weaken the Boss: Destroyer Water Demon. *The boss' voice and appearance changes after the weakening '''During TP-Bar Depletion Stage: *Sinking at least 30 PT Imp Packs total within the Map in node H, J, or L will weaken the Boss. During Boss HP Bar Depletion Stage: * Sinking at least 15 PT Imp Packs total within the Map in node H, J, or L will weaken the Boss. Other Notes to take on Debuffing: * Node H is the fastest and the most recommended node to defeat several PT Imp Packs easily. * Recommended to use Sendai and Shigure in the fleet at least to go A C E H and then retreat. * The Debuffs between the TP-Bar and Boss HP Bar are SEPARATE. * If you have debuffed the boss during the TP-Bar stage, this will RESET once you enter the Boss HP Bar Depletion stage. * You must sink the PT Imp Packs during each stage separately for the debuff to take effect again. * Always remember generally the Debuff will reset at 5:00 AM JST. TP Bar Depleting * It is recommended to bring a CAV as they can equip Drum Canisters. ** Although not required, you may opt to try bringing at least 3 to 4 Drum Canisters to quickly deplete the TP Bar Gauge. * LoS requirement does not apply during TP bar depletion, it only apply starting from the appearance of boss gauge. * TP gauge does not reset Nodes * I, J and L are Yasen nodes * H, J, and''' L''' have Enemy patterns that can include PT Imp Packs. General *For those having trouble sinking PT Imp Pack, you can use:@oniisamasasugaon Facebook ** Type 3 Shell (if using a CA or other ships that can carry it) ** 12cm 30-tube Rocket Launcher on DDs ** Secondary guns (yellow) on your CL(T) ** You may choose to use Support Expedition for the Boss Node to get S Rank Victories more consistently. *** Use of Aerial Support Expedition is viable for the Boss Node as other than the Boss, it doesn't have much heavy ships. (Note: does not seem to be as effective as before, after the Nov20 fix) *** A recommended support fleet is 4cvls+2dds, bring 2 to 3 blue planes on cvls since damage of Aerial Support is different from Support shelling. And fulfill the rest of the slots with radars, be mindful that accuracy bonus for anti-air radar is halved for support expedition. *** For more information about Aerial support damage calculation, see http://wikiwiki.jp/kancolle/?%BB%D9%B1%E7%B4%CF%C2%E2 (Japanese). Gallery DD Destroyer Water Demon 647 Battle Damaged.jpg|Boss after debuff battle card DD Destroyer Water Demon 647 Full Damaged.png|Boss after debuff during introduction References Drop list Red ship names indicate notable drops. Click the small arrow next to the header cells on the first row to sort by ship types/names (Type/Ship) or group drops in that particular node together according to ship drop difficulty (A, B, C, etc.). You also can multi-sort. Kawakaze, Arashi, Nowaki, Maikaze, Tanikaze drop in N node A Rank. Category:Events